


hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night

by liamandzayn



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a bit of a cock slut for Magnus, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec, Boys In Love, Cos that is my fave Alec, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, NSFW, Needy!Alec, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamandzayn/pseuds/liamandzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-<br/>Magnus leans forward to mouth sloppily down Alec’s throat, painting smouldering trails of fire across his skin and he nips softly at Alec’s pulse point, suckling at the thundering beat hungrily until Alec is sure that there will be a vivid, jewelled hickey staining that very spot after Magnus pulls away.</p><p>“Magnus, please” Alec mewls, his throat thick and feeling like he just swallowed a mouthful of gravel- he already sounds wrecked. “Need you.”<br/>-<br/>(lazy, early morning sex where alec is a very needy bottom.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	hit me like a ray of sun, burning through my darkest night

**Author's Note:**

> well, hello there.
> 
> this is literally just 3k of pure filth and so much smut.. but im not even sorry.  
> and of course i had to write feelings along with my smut cos i cant seem to stop myself.
> 
> so i hope you enjoy! :)

Stray beams of soft, golden sunlight peak through the gaps in the curtains, dancing across the hushed stillness of the bedroom, gently illuminating the two slumbering figures entwined amongst the extravagant array of pillows and blankets. 

Alec’s slowly and begrudgingly tugged from the tranquillity of sleep as the sun continues to ascend, subdued streaks of early morning light spilling over his face, pleasantly heating his sleep kissed skin which causes his eyes to gradually flicker open. 

Immediately, Alec’s aware of the very solid, warm and comforting figure plastered firmly against the line of his back, a solitary, spindly leg wedged in between both of Alec’s as soft fingers rest quietly against Alec’s lower abdomen. He feels a contented, languid smile blossom across his face as Magnus’ breath stirs the fine hairs at the nape of Alec’s neck and the rise and fall of Magnus’ chest moves in perfect tandem with Alec’s own. And he yearns to shift around to face Magnus, to gaze at the peacefulness and relaxed beauty of his boyfriend, to watch the fluttering of his eyelashes as he dreams and to trace his plump, parted lips with exploratory fingertips.

But Alec doesn’t want to wake him just yet, he knows how irritable Magnus can get if he hasn’t had his 8 hours of sleep. So instead, Alec shimmies back further into the defined expansion of Magnus’ chest, chasing that lulling, radiant warmth seeping from Magnus as it soaks into Alec’s skin. And as he moulds himself to fit snugly along the contours of Magnus’ body, Alec detects something rigid and stirring pressed against the curve of his ass. Instantaneously, his own cock begins to harden in retaliation and Alec is left momentarily light headed with simmering lust as it begins to churn low in his gut.

With a pleased grin tugging at the corners of his mouth, Alec pushes backwards with gentle, seeking hips, hoping to rouse Magnus into consciousness. After a few minutes of grinding into the heat of Magnus’ body with unrestrained enthusiasm, Alec begins to notice the subtle uptake in Magnus’ breathing, how the slack fingers settled against Alec’s stomach start to twitch and dig white indents into his skin.

“Alexander,” Magnus groans throatily, the low timbre of his voice still soaked with sleep and the heady vibrations rattle down the length of Alec’s spine and shoot straight to his dick.

“Morning, babe,” Alec murmurs, stamping his satisfied smirk into the pillow beneath his head, triumphant in his success of finally waking Magnus up.

“Good morning, darling,” Magnus bites the words into the corded muscle of Alec’s shoulder with blunt teeth, wrenching a quiet moan from the pit of Alec’s stomach. “Well, what a delightful way to be woken up.”

Alec chuckles huskily, his voice still rough and thick with the last dawdling remnants of sleep, and he heaves himself around to face his boyfriend. Magnus blinks drowsily at Alec, a delightfully fond smile colouring his face and Alec’s breath becomes lodged somewhere in his lungs at the sight of a soft, makeup free Magnus. And although he has the privilege of seeing Magnus in his natural, glorious state every day, it still never ceases to amaze Alec how mind-blowingly beautiful Magnus is.

Remembering the reason he roused Magnus from his slumber in the first place, Alec darts forward to slot his mouth over Magnus’ with an impassioned gasp, only tasting fresh, cool mint as he realises Magnus must have used his magic to rid them both of any stale morning breath. The kiss starts off sweet and unhurried, lazy flutters of tongues mingling and tangling together, hot slides of slick lips brushing and pressing against one another. And yet as always, things soon turn frantic and needy, both men pushing closer, closer, low groans humming in the backs of their throats, insatiable fingers grasping at bare skin as a dizzying surge of blistering arousal flares through Alec’s veins.

With his skin buzzing like the steady thrum of an electrical current, his cock trembling heavily between his legs, Alec hauls himself away from Magnus’ mouth with a loud, slurping noise, trailing eager fingertips down Magnus’ hairless chest and stopping just shy of his underwear. The chiselled muscles of Magnus’ torso contract and tense under the feather light teasing and Magnus chews restlessly at his lips, making them a darker shade of crimson and even more swollen than before. Alec’s mouth waters at the vision, his dick hardening almost painfully and Magnus has barely even touched him yet.

Mere inches separate the two of them and Alec excitedly observes how Magnus’ pupils have blown wide with molten heat, a dark, simmering desire swimming in the depths of those eyes. And Alec is certain his own eyes mirror the same intensity of that aching need.

Magnus leans forward to mouth sloppily down Alec’s throat, painting smouldering trails of fire across his skin and he nips softly at Alec’s pulse point, suckling at the thundering beat hungrily until Alec is sure that there will be a vivid, jewelled hickey staining that very spot after Magnus pulls away.

“Magnus, please” Alec mewls, his throat thick and feeling like he just swallowed a mouthful of gravel- he already sounds wrecked. “Need you.”

“Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus responds, sounding just as devastatingly ruined as Alec does. He tugs Alec closer, hoisting his leg over Alec’s hip to grind their (unfortunately) concealed cocks together, a restive, yearning dance of brazen urgency and stunning, spine melting friction.

Alec latches onto one of Magnus’ rosy, pebbled nipples with an avid tongue swirling around the pretty bud and gentle teeth nipping at sensitive skin until Magnus keens, his back bowing into a taut curve. Alec smirks pleasantly, suctioning his mouth over the other neglected nipple to continue his path of torment and he can feel Magnus quivering like a flame under the rapt attention. Magnus grinds harder, faster against Alec’s dick with a mindless, single desire to get them both off and Alec can almost hear the rapid hammering of Magnus’ heart through his chest.

“Christ, I want to fuck you.” Magnus manages to huff around a resonating groan. “I need to be inside you _now,_ my angel.” And the contrast of that adoring endearment against the heated filth of Magnus’ statement sends bolts of lightning arousal flashing through Alec’s body. 

“Yeah,” Alec nods vehemently, his cock twitching and oozing slight pearly drops of precome that smear the front of his boxers a darker shade of grey. “Please, _please_ -“

With gentle hands, Magnus turns Alec over onto his front, pressing him down into the bed as he situates himself between Alec’s spread thighs, the distinct click of lube being opened echoes quietly around the room and Alec has to stifle his excited whimper into the pillow. Then, with a quick _snap_ of his fingers, Magnus rids them both of their underwear, the tingling coolness of the air flutters over Alec’s bare ass and a shiver ripples tantalizingly down his back.

And during lazy, serene mornings like this, all they both want is to be as close as physically possible, inside and around each other, connected in every way without dragging out any foreplay beforehand.

So when Magnus’ long, deft finger nudges past the muscle of Alec’s rim, sliding inside effortlessly with the aid of the lube, Alec rakes dull nails along his scalp, seizing his onyx strands in needy fistfuls. He’s stupefied by the delicious burn of the stretch and is powerless to suppress the avid rolls of his hips down to swallow more and more of Magnus’ finger. 

Magnus noses along the back of Alec’s neck, gasping hot puffs of breath against Alec’s already overheated skin as the pad of his finger strokes tormenting trails of wild fire along Alec’s walls, in desperate exploration of that delicate bundle of nerves.

Another dexterous finger creeps in alongside the first, scissoring wide and vigorous as Alec mewls pathetically into the pillow, squirming and thrusting back to draw Magnus’ fingers even deeper with an unbridled hunger. The world swirls into a kaleidoscope of feverish heat, pleasure and ardent need when Magnus brands the pressure on his fingertips over Alec’s prostate with a masterful precision that has Alec spreading his legs further apart and he feels utterly _obscene._

“Yes, darling, that’s it,” Magnus murmurs in awed, hushed tones, carving each syllable into Alec’s damp skin, “You open up so beautifully for me.”

And Alec is a slave to the strangled groan that is wrenched from his lungs in response, rocking back desirous and frantic as a third long, nimble finger breaches Alec’s hole and continues the mind numbing ministration of stretching Alec open. _Fucking incredible,_ Alec cries internally, chanting it over and over in his head like a prayer but he can’t physically utter the words aloud, is unable to breathe the devoted admiration into the shell of Magnus’ ear as his throat constricts tightly around a rapturous symphony of moans and gasps.

Twitching toes curl into the sheets and Alec attempts to secure his hips to the mattress, tries in vain to remain motionless as to not saturate the bed in thick ropes of his come, but he’s useless to quench the overwhelming desire to grind back onto Magnus’ fingers as they fill him up gloriously. And Magnus drags the softness of his fingertips over Alec’s sweet spot, again and again with a languid, tortuous pace that has Alec whining high and sharp, the muscles of his throat straining with the friction until he swears he won’t be able to use his voice properly for at least a week.

Magnus is ruthless with the taunting of his fingers, completely unhurried and deliciously teasing, twisting the deft digits smoothly and crooking them _just right_ until Alec feels raw, split open, a cocktail of sweat and lube trickling down his ass. He claws at the sheets with frenetic urgency purring in the tips of his fingers, the exquisite, heady feeling of being spread wide and loose but also torn apart seeps into his bones and he can no longer breathe without moaning Magnus’ name in whispered reverence. 

“You still with me, sweetheart?” Magnus inquires through rough exhalations of breath, his wet tongue tracing intricate shapes on the back of Alec’s neck.

Alec manages to mutter an avid affirmation, nodding his sweat speckled forehead into the pillow and shoves back further onto Magnus’ fingers, the blinding need to come washes over him powerfully like a tidal wave. And usually Alec loves to draw out the chorus of slick fingers and divine strokes, longs to suck Magnus off slow and sweet, but right now he cannot even fathom it- he aches for Magnus, so much so it’s almost painful.

“Magnus, _please,_ ” he whines just shy of hysterical, fine tremors rippling up his spine as his boyfriend sears a scolding, open mouthed kiss over Alec’s scarlet rim, his burning tongue sweeping salvia around the fingers filling him up. 

Alec feels like he’s going to burst out of his own skin.

Carefully, Magnus extracts each digit from Alec’s ass whilst dusting his lips adoringly across the taut muscles of his back, leaving Alec’s hole twitching and gaping around thin air. And Alec yearns with a prominent, zealous need to be full again, but this time with Magnus’ cock. So he pleads softly for more, completely shameless and wanton, asking for Magnus’ dick through swollen, bitten lips and he arches the elegant contours of his back to present himself to Magnus. Which, just as expected, drags a resounding, almost pained growl from somewhere deep and dark inside Magnus. But it spurs him into action; his large, soft palms clutch at the supple globes of Alec’s ass, spreading his cheeks apart as Magnus blows a steady gust of air over Alec’s loose, dripping hole and he feels stunningly exposed. But fuck, he _loves_ it.

A delicate shudder trembles through Alec’s limbs, his bones dissolving into a flurry of dust when Magnus slides into him, gentle and beautifully intense, just like it always is, like it always will be. Magnus’ fingers bite firmly into Alec’s hips as he pushes all the way in, that thick, throbbing cock sheathed by the tightness and heat of Alec’s hole, splitting him open as his lungs gasp, craving much needed air.

“Fuck,” stutters past the seam of Alec’s lips. The short, vehement syllable is all his weary throat can muster at the moment as the addictive burn of the intrusion quickly evaporates into an intoxicating, frenzied inferno.

“ _Christ_ , Alexander,” Magnus pants in wonderment, stamping tender yet impassioned kisses onto the gradual slope of Alec’s shoulder.

Exhaling shakily, Alec shifts backwards with impatient, fervent hips to nudge Magnus’ cock deeper, greedy with his desire to have Magnus pound into him hard and relentless. Magnus releases an agonised groan, digging blunt teeth into Alec’s flesh as he draws back slowly, before thrusting forwards with uninhibited urgency and electric arousal, the smears of perspiration decorating their skin makes the slide that much more exquisite. 

Alec wishes he could see Magnus, to gaze into his striking cat eyes blown wide and dark with lust, to lick his way clumsily yet eagerly into Magnus’ mouth and suck the air right out of his lungs. However, he can barely move a muscle as Magnus’ solid, scorching weight pins Alec into the mattress, those strong, flexing biceps bracketing either side of Alec’s head as Magnus rocks into him, his pace becoming increasingly rapid and brutal. 

Muted moans and keening whines cascade from both their lips, fusing effortlessly with the piercing _slap slap slap_ of Magnus’ thrusts, creating a stunning and feverish symphony that reverberates throughout the room. And Alec feels as if he is losing his mind. It’s blissfully perfect, everything that Alec craves and yet at the same time it’s not enough, he needs _more_.

Almost as if Magnus can read his mind, he changes the angle of his hips, somehow sinking even deeper into Alec, fucking into him with forceful, unremitting thrusts that Alec feels in the back of his throat. Each strike against Alec’s prostate is deadly precise, a numbing rhythm that has Alec’s spine bowing taut and fierce, making him want to positively _scream,_ and he can almost feel the smug, filthy grin that Magnus presses into Alec’s shoulder. 

Hushed endearments of _‘oh my beautiful angel, you feel amazing’_ and _‘fuck, your ass was made for me, darling’_ tumble off of Magnus’ tongue with breathless adoration, like he’s completely unaware of the words he’s murmuring, simply lost to all sensation and Alec sobs delicate and quiet into the pillow.

The incessant friction from the sheets rubbing against Alec’s trapped, leaking cock makes his eyes roll back in his skull, and he seizes his bottom lip between dull teeth, gnawing at the chapped flesh until he tastes the coppery bitterness of blood. Arching his spine sharply, needing to get _closer_ , Alec rolls back onto Magnus’ dick with frantic heat coursing through his veins, encouraging Magnus with his body rather than his words to fuck him harder. And before Magnus came streaking into Alec’s life, like an incandescent shooting star blazing through the darkness, Alec never would have thought he’d be such a _cock slut_ \- always so desperate for Magnus’ dick. The thought causes him to flush a dainty scarlet from head to toe.

“Magnus, babe, c’mon,” Alec begs through the needy whine lodged in his throat and he’s on the verge of combusting. “Come inside me, fuck me-“ 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Magnus gasps a little hysterically, snapping his hips harder and harder into Alec, his once masterful, meticulous pace diminishes into a faltering and erratic rhythm as harsh fingers pinch heated indents into Alec’s skin. “Alec, keep – _nngh_ \- keep talking, please, I-“

Alec tugs roughly at his lip, struggling to find enough oxygen for his lungs and he loves how desperate Magnus gets just to hear Alec speak so explicitly and downright filthily. Although it took Alec quite a while to render the courage to be able to talk during sex, at first he was a stammering, flustered mess whenever he attempted to express to Magus exactly what he desired, but now he relishes the opportunity to reduce Magnus to a delirious wreck with only a few choice words.

“Wanna feel you come inside me,” Alec starts, shuddering softly as he feels the tell tale signs of his own orgasm approaching; the raging fire in his gut threatening to consume him. “Love how you fuck me so hard, so _deep_ -“

Magnus swears into the damp skin of Alec’ neck, harsh and breathless. “You’re incredible,” he whispers, sweet tenderness adhering to each word and it’s a glaring contrast to the noisy echoes of skin smacking against skin, to the slick sounds of Magnus slamming furiously into Alec. “ _Alexander_ -“

When Magnus secures the scorching flesh of Alec’s shoulder between his teeth, and the bruising assault on his prostate becomes too much, Alec’s utterly helpless to hold back any longer. Fat, glistening ropes of come shoot across the sheets as Alec yells bright and sharp into the cool material beneath his face, his vision turning grey and hazy around the edges. His gut tightens and clenches like a vice, the devastating blaze engulfing him finally breaks free and that blinding pleasure surges through his body, leaving Alec rasping for breath and his limbs convulsing with lingering tendrils of heat.

At some point during the distinct buzzing in his ears and the delicate tremors racking his body, Alec feels Magnus’ hips stutter and with one final, merciless thrust, Magnus finally comes. He seems to expand inside Alec, his cock pulsing hot and fast as he paints Alec’s walls with glossy ribbons of his come. Magnus trembles above Alec, his straining biceps slowly giving out and he collapses with a satisfied huff onto Alec’s back.

After what feels like hours- although in reality it’s only a few minutes- of peaceful bliss, Magnus carefully slides out and the smattering of seconds afterwards are accompanied by gentle, saccharine kisses branded into Alec’s neck and across his shoulders, as hushed giggles stir the tranquillity that has settled over the room. 

Soon Alec rolls over onto his back, feeling utterly serene and content as he tucks himself soundly into the curve of Magnus’ side, too lazy to do anything but gaze at Magnus as warm, lustrous beams of light spill over his face. _By the Angel_ , Magnus is simply otherworldly, his beauty and grace doesn’t belong somewhere as dreary or ordinary as earth.

Tangling their legs together, Alec ducks his head slightly into the shadows of Magnus’ armpit as his boyfriend continues to look right back at him with a stunned sense of awe burning brilliantly in his eyes, like Alec is his _everything_ and sometimes he still fails to grasp the idea that he means so much to another person. 

“I love you, sweetheart,” Magnus smiles tenderly, something akin to worship ringing evident in his voice.

“Love you,” Alec responds with just as much passion, the same meaning and honesty behind his words. “So much.”

Magnus drags languid, soothing patterns over Alec’s damp scalp with comforting nails, curling his body tighter around Alec’s and Alec absolutely refuses to move, the thought unfathomable as Magnus’ kisses taste so sweet and rich and compelling. 

They melt together into the fluffy throne of pillows, the birds outside singing merrily in harmony as Alec and Magnus watch the morning sun rise.

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this! i would love to hear your feedback, good or bad, that'd be greatly appreciated :D  
> thank you - x


End file.
